Our Romance
by msgirl
Summary: Another Smacked Story MacStella this is about what they give each other on valentines day
1. Chapter 1

**_I thought I was post another story before Valentines Day I kind of figured everyone might know what pairing it is plus if you know who Peyton is she don't exist in this story. Also Sixpence None The Richer - Kiss Me well here it is I think its teenage rating if it is not feel free to let me know and I will change the rating happily:_**

_**Pairing: Smacked (Stella/Mac) Established**_

_**Spoilers: None I think!!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Our Romance 

Mac was looking out of his office window on the 36th floor looking at the skyline at the clouds passing by. Thinking about his relationship at the moment with his co-worker Stella Bonasera. He always thought of her as his best friend but over the past year they had confronted their feelings. Today was Valentines Day and he had something for her but kept thinking of a case involving a crime off passion her couldn't shake from his thoughts.

Stella was making her way to Mac's office as it was the end of their shift and today was Valentine Day. As she approached his door she could see him facing the window holding something looking at the skyline. _'Case File' _she thought and smiled to herself. She knew all to well now that they have their relationship. Their shift had ended and Stella saw techs walking out towards the elevator past her. Waiting till they had gone she walked into Mac's office and walked up behind wrapping her arms around his waist. She knew he wouldn't show affection at work and didn't want people above him to know about the relationship. Mac smiled and set the file he had in his hand down on the ledge and placed his hands on top of hers. She rose up a bit so that she could kiss him on the soft spot on his neck and smiled into his neck afterwards.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Mac softly.

"You know what today is don't you?" Stella replied

"No why?" he teased.

"Mac" Stella whined, "You know its Valentines Day! How could you not!"

Mac laughed at her "Of course I knew!" he replied

"Oh" she said softly

"Yeah" he laughed "I do have something for you though"

He turned round to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist and Stella removed her arms from his waist and put them round his neck.

"You do?" she smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Of course, here's one for now" he bent down and kissed her a sweet, soft, short kiss.

"Nice" she whispered and pulled back and looked at him "and the other?" she questioned.

He removed one hand from her waist and reached into his pocked and pulled out a medium size box. She let go of him and opened the box that revealed a bracelet with a small heart hanging on it. It had inscribed _M Loves S._ Stella looked up at him and smiled.

"Mac it's beautiful" she replied.

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled.

"Could you help me put it on please?" she asked. Mac pulled her wrist gently towards him and unhooked the bracelet. He placed it around her wrist and the clasped it together.

"Thank you" she replied and looked at the bracelet on her wrist. "Your present is at my house"

Mac looked at her curiously wondering what was going on.

"You have three" she replied. "One now" she reached up and kissed his softly and a lot longer than usual. "One is your present and one which we can do together" she winked.

"I like the sound of the second one" replied Mac. "Though the first one wasn't bad"

"I guess you will have to wait till later for that" she smiled seductively.

"I guess I'll happen to come over later," he laughed.

"Ok I'll see you at my house about eight" she smiled and squeezed his hand before she left.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Stella waited till Mac arrived at her house she had the wine ready and chocolates ready all she needed was Mac. She kept glancing at the clock every so often to keep checking the time. When she heard the door knocked she sighed and knew it had to be Mac. She walked over to the door and opened it and low and behold was Mac Taylor smiling away in jeans and a t-shirt. Mac looked at Stella she was dress on a robe wearing something underneath it.

"You like it" she asked. Mac nodded silently "wait till later" she whispered into his ear and pulled him in. She guided him over to the sofa and made him sit down.

"I'll be back" she replied and walked towards her bedroom. She came back with a narrow box in hand and handed it to him.

"A tie?" he laughed

"Yeah I know you love them" she smiled "Plus you don't have to use them to wear to work"

"I know that" he laughed, "Remember a while ago"

"Of course" she blushed remembering they used the tie for bedroom purposes. Mac pulled her down on his lap with a yelp from her. He turned her so her back was against the arm of the sofa she sat there looking into his eyes and smiled. Mac raised his hand towards her robe and pulled it open a bit. Stella realised what he was doing and pushed he hand away.

"Mac!" she giggled

"I curious about what you wearing under there" he smiled.

"Something only for you" she whispered. Mac nodded and Stella turned round slightly and brought the wine glass round and handed it to Mac before picking up her own. They clinked glasses.

"Happy Valentines Day" they both said together. She turned around Mac leant back a bit a Stella reached over behind him the chocolates she bought and brought them around and sat side ways back on Mac's lap.

"Here" she held out the chocolate and Mac took one and place it into his mouth.

"Wait" she quickly said " I want to try something" she lent into kiss him and kiss him as she was doing so she slid her tongue over Mac's lips waiting for him to open his mouth. He complied with what she wanted both of them were sharing the same chocolate through the same kiss, both sucking the chocolate and each other's tongues. Stella pulled back and smiled.

"That was nice," she laughed.

"Your turn" he gestured to the chocolate box she laughed at this and pulled one out. To her surprise it was coffee flavoured and knew Mac liked this. He lent forward and kissed her and did the same thing Stella did with him.

"Coffee" he murmured through the kiss. Stella smiled as they continued the kiss and they slowed down with short bursts if kissing between the two.

"We need to take this somewhere else" Stella whispered through the kisses. Mac nodded they both made their way to her bedroom. She pushed Mac into the sitting position on the edge of the bed. She stepped back and pulled off the robe to reveal a short-laced black and red gown that managed to cover some of her thigh.

"You like this" she gestured at her outfit. Mac was speechless Stella laughed and walked towards him slowly and sat in front of him on his lap and kissed him he moved slowly back till his back was against the headboard of the bed. Stella was still kissing him he rolled her over till he was on top of her and smiled.

"By the way I like this present the best" he smiled and lent back down for another passionate kiss.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

The next morning Stella woke up with Mac's arm around her waist and smiled she had they cover wrapped around her and sat up on her elbows to look over at Mac. She could see how peaceful he looked in his sleep and smiled. She lent down and kissed the scar on his chest and let her lips linger there. Mac opened his eyes slowly and looked at Stella and saw her kissing the scar on his chest and smiled at her. Stella looked up to see Mac looking at her and kissed him softly on the lips. Her phone rang the precise moment she chose to kiss Mac. She sighed and rolled over and reached over to pick up her phone leaving Mac the view of her bare back. He didn't mind the view and moved over to kiss her shoulder she giggled and answered the phone.

"Bonasera" she answered and turned to face Mac who propped himself up on one elbow and lent down to kiss her. The other person on the end could hear the sound of Stella kissing Mac.

"Sure we'll be in soon" she quickly replied and shut the phone. "You Mac Taylor would have got us in trouble" she laughed and pushed him back down.

"What" he smiled.

"Danny asked me to pass on a message that when he calls that we leave the kissing off when speaking to him on the phone" she laughed

"He jealous" Mac laughed.

"We have to get ready," replied Stella

"Oh Stella" Mac called

"Yes" She replied

"We have to do again next Valentines Day" he smirked

"Definitely something to do with olive oil I think" she laughed leaving Mac in shock.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

So kiss me 

The end it feels a while since I have written a story im posting this before Valentines day as I won't be able to do so on the day. Please review it would be helpful. s


	2. For You

**_I want to say Thank You to ImSoMMAD for always reading my stories and reviewing Thank You!! Also I'm doing another chapter as I am still in the lovey dovey mood!! Lol. I might use Kylie Minouge's – Especially For You not quite sure! This chapter seems OC for these two._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – For You 

Mac decided to take Stella to work that morning. Once they were dressed Stella reached for Mac's hand as they walked towards the door leaving her apartment. The walk to the elevator was quick and so she didn't mind. They entered the lift together still holding hands yesterday was Valentines Day and both cast their minds back to last night. Stella smirked and Mac smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked

"Last night" she giggled.

"Ah yes!" he laughed. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they reached the ground floor of the apartments. He led her towards his car he came in and opened the door so she could get in.

"Thank you Mac" she smiled.

"Your Welcome" he nodded. The drive to work was as usual not very interesting but they had each other to talk to. Once they arrived the professional side of the two came out they kept personal life out of the job. There were a few that had suspected that they were together mostly the team and Danny most of all.

When they reached Mac's office they saw young Danny Messer waiting there for them.

"About time to" smiled Danny "So Stella who were you smooching whilst on the phone to me?"

"None of you business Messer" she quipped back

"Was it Mac?" he asked cheekily. Stella had to turn away from him so that he didn't see her blush.

"What makes you think that?" questioned Mac.

"Well you and Stella arrived at the same time each day" replied Danny

"Danny, Mac and I always arrive at the same time" smiled Stella.

"Yeah but this year you two arrive a lot and work the same cases, I don't see you any more stel!" pouted Danny. Stella and Mac laughed at this.

"Danny you like a big kid you know that," laughed Mac.

"Yeah I know" he smiled "and anyway hope you two singles had a nice valentine to be with" Lindsey walked in as he said this.

"Who had a nice valentine?" Lindsey asked

"Mac and Stella" replied Danny

"How sweet" she smiled. Mac and Stella looked at her and smiled. Lindsey looked at Stella's wrist and noticed it had something on it. She moved towards Stella.

"Can I see" Lindsey asked as she pointed at Stella's wrist.

"Sure" replied Stella forgetting herself and allowed Lindsey to look at it she looked at the heart and read it as it said _M Loves S._

"Oh my God" Lindsey said with shock

"What?" asked Danny as he moved next to her and read the heart, Stella was too busy looking in Mac's eyes and speaking to him about the case her, Mac and Danny were working on until she heard Danny's voice.

"Mac Taylor I see that you and Stella spent the night together" smiled Danny.

"What?" Mac replied

"The heart" he pulled Stella's wrist gently towards Mac and showed him _M Loves S _he pointed at.

"Let me guess," said Lindsey "Mac Loves Stella?"

"Got it in one" laughed Stella as she clicked her fingers together.

"You know you gunna hear me tease you all day" Danny replied

"No you not" replied Mac sternly "What about you and Lindsey?"

"That's our cue to leave Montana" Danny quickly added "I don't like it when he turns the tables on me" and grabbed her elbow and lead her out of his office.

"Mac" Stella whispered

"Yeah" he replied as he turned to face her.

"We need to get on with the case" she added and moved to sit in his chair.

"You know you the only one I allow to sit there" she smiled

"Guess I special" she shrugged and looked down to look at their case as she opened the folder. Mac move round so that his was behind her and rested his hand on the desk so her could read the file with her. Stella moved her hand over slightly so her fingers were resting over his slightly. Mac smiled and let her hand stay there he didn't have a problem with this.

"So the case" Stella broke the silence.

"Yes" she smiled "What do we have?"

"We have a wife murdered we don't have any suspects yet" she emphasised the 'Yet'. He knew Stella was headstrong and sometime involved her heart in the case. As she read one she read details that horrified her and with that she moved her hand on top of his and grabbed it. Mac looked down at their hands and read what Stella hand been reading and realised why.

"We better get going" Mac whispered to her and pulled her up slowly and closed the file and lead her out of his office and towards the car.

"I'll call Danny" she said and flipped out her phone as she made her way to the passenger side of the car. "Danny come down to the car we're heading to the scene of the crime" then closed her phone. She strapped herself into the passenger side and Mac slide into the driver side.

"You ok?" he asked

"I always ok" she replied. Mac turned and moved closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips as a comfort kiss and move back slowly.

"Your strong Stella"' he replied, "Always have and always will be" he smiled his face was still inches away from hers. She nodded and closed the gap for another slow, longer kiss. One of his hands reached the side of her face stroking her cheek softly with both of their eyes closed. Luckily no one was around to see their affection and relationship.

"Um I dunno what to say," said a Danny with his mouth open. "Yep that was Mac you were kissing this morning the same noise"

They pulled away embarrassed "Come one Mac at least let me tease you in the car" whined Danny.

"Fine" smiled Mac "Get it and Danny" Danny turned to face him and looked at him.

"No one can find out about us," stated Mac.

"Of course and Stel, we're spending time together" Danny said lightening the mood. Stella laughed at Danny and Mac drove them to the crime scene. As they got out of the car waiting for Danny to move out of listening range and pulled Mac back by his NY:CSI jacket. "When this is over you getting strawberries and cream for later" she smiled and walked towards the scene.

_Especially for you _

_I wanna tell you, you mean all the world to me _

_How I'm certain that our love was meant to be _

_You changed my life _

_You showed me the way _

_And now that I'm next to you _

_You were in my heart _

My love never changed 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of another chapter I just wanted to write this second chapter reviews are welcome from all.


End file.
